With Mornings First Light
by BaronBargy
Summary: A bombing in Quantico leads to a revelation of feelings between two of our agents.
1. Starbucks can kill

A/N: This is my first Fanfic (ever), so I'd appreciate if you played nice...

but I can't make you, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a Dsi XL, a stuffed Iguana (He's named Iggy), Four different Pokemon games, and a

Beanbag. But I don't own NCIS.

Note: Zulu time is five hours ahead of EST,  
however it is four hours ahead of EDT (and it is Autumn in the story (early October to be exact-ish))  
meaning that daylight savings is still in effect.

Chapter One

1500 Zulu (11:00AM EDT)

Petty Officer Eli Jenkins was having a bad day,  
not only had he spilled coffee on himself, he had been annoyed all morning by his sick daughter.  
and he had to deal with his pregnant wife throwing up all night. "Hey Jenkins." said his CO  
"get some sleep man, you look like crap"  
"I've got work to do Sir." replied Jenkins.  
"I'm giving you the rest of the day off, get outta here Eli." His CO replied.

On his way home Jenkins was wondering if his day could get any worse.  
He needed coffee, so he stopped at a Starbucks nearby.  
As soon as he walked in the door he knew something was wrong.

It might have been the way the air felt, it might have been paranoia,  
unfortunately Jenkins didn't register the feeling in time.

1700 Zulu (1:00PM EDT)

'Ding' Tony didn't need to look up to see who was exiting the elevator "Hey McTardy."  
Said Tony "why are you so late?" McGee chose to ignore his coworkers question. Instead asking "Where's Gibbs?"  
"Getting coffee, Where else McQuestions?"To that McGee sarcastically replied  
"Well aren't you in a good mood today Tony, Who'd you sleep with last night?"  
Tony's reply was to spit coffee all over Ziva, who had stopped by Tony's desk to say hello. "Wha- What makes you think I slept with anyone last night?"  
Gibbs walked in and said "grab your gear, we got a bombing in Quantico."  
"Got it Boss" was the universal reply. "David, why are you covered in coffee?"  
Gibbs then asked. "I, um-No reason Gibbs" replied Ziva  
"Actually." began McGee  
"I said no reason!" Snapped Ziva. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but didn't question her any further.

A/N I know it's short but this sets up the rest of the story. And yes you will find out why Tony reacted that way, you will also find out why McGee was late.

~Aaron


	2. Gibb's Coffee Among Other Things

**Chapter 2: Coffee for Gibbs **

(Among other things)

Disclaimer: I own only that which is not owned by others...

A/N: Wow... I can't believe the response that the first chapter got,  
it was so cool to open my inbox to see all those alerts.  
So here's chapter two. Enjoy! (You'll find out next chapter (chapter 3) why McGee was so late)

1900 Zulu (3:00PM EDT)

When the team arrived at the scene the first thing they noticed was that Gibbs was absent.

"Now where's Gibbs?" Asked McGee, "Director wanted to see him, before he came to the scene." Replied Tony.  
"Director wanted to see who?" Asked Ziva, "Gib-" Replied Tony, looking up at Ziva as he did so  
"Wow... Ziva you lo-" -SLAP- "Get back to work!" Yelled Gibbs.  
After an hour plus of working the scene the team finally finished.  
After arriving back at the Navy Yard, Gibbs sent Tony to get Coffee.  
Tony arrived back at the navy yard only to have Agent Sacks steal Gibbs Coffee. "Hey!" Yelled Tony "That was for Gibbs!"  
Sacks replied "Too bad." before drinking the whole thing.  
Just then Gibbs and Fornell walked in. "DiNozzo! Where's my Coffee?"  
Asked Gibbs, "I, Uh... Agent Sa-" Began Tony

"Go get it, NOW!" Yelled Gibbs. "Yes Boss." replied Tony.

2 hours later (2100 Zulu (5:00PM EDT))

"David! Is DiNozzo back with my Coffee yet?" Yelled Gibbs, "No, He is not Gibbs." Replied Ziva  
"Well go fi-" Began Gibbs, before being cut off by Ziva's Phone. "Hello?" Asked Ziva, after a moment she said "Um, Okay."  
then Ziva said "I'll tell him." Gibbs looked at her angrily "Who was that?" Asked Gibbs.  
"It was Tony, he said something came up and he couldn't come back to work today."  
Replied Ziva. To that Gibbs replied "Why?" Ziva frowned, then said "He did not say."  
Gibbs frowned, before stating "Well then David, you better find out!"  
Ziva started to protest "But Gibbs, I have wo-" Gibbs cut her off by saying "McGee will do it."  
McGee paled, before saying "But Boss, that wi-" Gibbs cut him off too.  
"I don't care McGee get started!" Was the order Gibbs gave. And so Ziva left to find Tony,  
She started by having McGee trace his phone,  
then she went to the address given to her by McGee.

She arrived at a building Downtown and saw Tony walking to his car,  
when he saw her he paled instantly, then asked "Zi- Zi- Ziva? What are you doing here?"  
She replied "Gibbs sent me to find you." Tony muttered "Of course."  
before telling her "I told you, I'm taking the rest of the day off, so can you please just leave me alone Ziva?"  
Ziva frowned before telling him "Gibbs wants you back at the Navy Yard."  
That's when Tony got pissed off, so he yelled "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE ZIVA, SO CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN?"  
at the top of his lungs, Ziva flinched, then replied "Fine Tony, I will leave you alone."  
He saw that he had hurt her, "Ziva wait." he cried out, Ziva ignored him and left. He then muttered  
"What have I done?" before going to the closest bar he could find.

2200 Zulu (8:00PM EDT)

When she arrived in the Bullpen, Gibbs took one look at her before yelling "David! My office now!"  
Ziva walked into the Elevator, Gibbs right behind her. Gibbs hit a button for a floor then flicked the emergency switch.  
"Alright, whats wrong Ziver?" Gibbs asked, using his special nickname for her.  
She didn't answer, instead she just stared at him, then she said "Gibbs, either transfer Tony or me, I can not work with him anymore." Gibbs frowned at her then asked "Why should I do that?"  
She looked at him and replied "Because I do not trust him anymore." Gibbs frowned again, before starting to say "Wh-" Ziva cut him off by saying "Please do not ask why Gibbs, just do it." Gibbs looked at her and said "Fine, I'll ask to the Director to transfer him."  
Ziva then said "I am grateful, thank you Gibbs." Gibbs replied "You better be." Then flipped the emergency switch, sending the elevator back to the bullpen, he told them to go home and get some sleep.

0400 Zulu (12:00AM EDT)

Ziva sighed as she let herself into her apartment,  
she ate, showered, then laid down, before drifting off to sleep...

**Meanwhile...**

At a bar, Tony was drinking way more than he should.  
Because he had hurt Ziva. He sighed,  
then raised his hand for another beer, while he waited for it, he thought back a few hours...

Tony's POV

_**I had just exited the center,  
I was on my way back to my car. Then I noticed Ziva walking towards me,  
"Zi- Zi- Ziva? What are you doing here?" I asked her,  
she replied, Gibbs sent me to find you. I muttered "Of course." then I said  
"I told you, I'm taking the rest of the day off, so can you please just leave me alone Ziva?"  
she then told me that Gibbs wanted me back at work.  
I got mad at her, so I yelled "I said leave me alone Ziva, so can you please just listen?"  
After I had said it I knew it had been a mistake, I saw the look of hurt on her face,  
then she told me, fine Tony I will leave you alone. "Ziva, wait."  
I cried out. But it was too late, she was gone...  
After that I went to the first bar I found and started drinking,  
And so here I sit...**_

-thud- He was brought out of his reverie by the arrival of his beer.

A/N: So? What do you think? Anything? No? Why not?

ANSWER ME! Please?

Oh well...

Hope you liked it

**~Aaron**


End file.
